Cruzando el Límite
by Femme Greeneyes
Summary: Todo tiene un límite... y Hiro ayudrá a Shuichi a cruzar uno más complicado de lo que ambos se esperaban. Posible HiroxShuichi
1. Un baka frente a un camión

_Cuál es la línea que divide al amor y al deseo. O es que no pueden existir separados. Por que mi corazón palpita al ritmo de un nombre y en mi cabeza la voz de otro hombre no me deja dormir; y cuando cierro los ojos, su voz cobra figura. Pero para mi desgracia, un cuerpo que me abraza me hace abrirlos de nuevo y ver la realidad. Yo ya tengo un compañero para esta vida, y lo demás se quedará como un sueño inconcluso..._

_Shuichi Shindo_

Cuando acabo el ensayo de ese día y terminaron de guardar sus cosas, Shuichi se despidió del pelirrojo que le sonreía colgándose de su cuello. Ver como Hiro siempre le sonreía le ponía feliz y diciendo un "hasta mañana" se echó a correr hacia el departamento de Yuki.

El silencio. No se podía escuchar nada más en aquel frío departamento, oscuro por la noche que ya había caído. Una cabeza rosada se asomó por cada uno de los cuartos hasta resignarse y dirigirse hacia el estudio arrastrando sus pasos. Cuando Yuki escribía lo más probable era que lo ignorara o lo mandara directa o indirectamente al diablo. Shuichi suspiró con pesadez, pronto serían dos años de vivir así. Perdidamente enamorado y soñando noche y día con las escasas caricias y frases amables que le brindaba el hermoso escritor fuera de la cama. A veces le pasaba por la mente que se conformaba con poco, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no estaba en condiciones de exigir más. Así era Eiri cuando lo conoció y así había decidido amarlo y quedarse a su lado, es más, se lo había prometido. Otro suspiro se escapó entre sus labios antes de abrir la puerta tan solo lo suficiente para que le escuchara.

-Ohayo Yuki, ya llegué – Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas aunque ni siquiera voltearan a verle para contestar el saludo.

-Baka, ya sé que llegaste. Si no fuera así no me estaría interrumpiendo tu molesta voz

-Oh, gomen Yuki…. – Aún sin dejar de sonreír, Shu sintió como el corazón se estrujaba en su pecho – me voy a dormir, buenas noches... – pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Aunque se reprochó a sí mismo. ¡No tenía porqué ser así, el necesitaba cariño y Yuki debería comprender aquello. Envalentonándose con ese pensamiento, regresó sus pasos abriendo la puerta del estudio sin vergüenza alguna. -Yuki, habla conmigo por favor

-Estoy ocupado

-Cinco minutos no evitarán que termines tu novela antes o después

-Me estás perjudicando mocoso, vete de aquí

-No me botes así¿qué harías si ya no vuelvo?

-No me importa lo que hagas, pero no me molestes.

-Yuki...

-Baka...vete...- y diciendo esto sin siquiera mirarlo, el rubio cerró la puerta ante la triste mirada de Shuichi.

Entonces el pelirrosa se fue a la calle a caminar sin un rumbo determinado, pensando. El corazón se le había caído en pedazos ocultando su ruido con el golpe de la puerta del estudio de Uesugui Eiri. Ese era su nombre, su verdadero nombre. ¿Cuántas verdades más ocultaba aquel hombre? Muchas más de las que la inocencia de Shuichi conocía, pero no le importaba. No le importaba nada excepto estar con el hermoso escritor de novelas que le había robado el corazón con un par de palabras frías como la nieve, frías como todo lo relacionado a él. Caminaba entre la gente dando traspiés de vez en cuando y chocando contra algunas personas que le miraban enfadadas.

Si Hiro leyera sus pensamientos probablemente lo golpearía por pensar esas cosas, pero en realidad estaba devastado y su fiel Hiro tampoco estaba a su lado. ¿Qué se suponía que esperaba de la vida¿Acaso ser amado era lo único que deseaba? Por mucho tiempo creyó que llegaría el momento en que Yuki le diría hermosas palabras de amor como las que escribía en sus novelas. Porque aunque nadie le creyera las había leído todas. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle en persona una de las frases que escribió en Kiss Shinning para él ¡Por favor¿Quién le aseguraba que esa canción era para él? Lo suponía, de la misma manera que suponía muchas cosas...

Comenzó a correr más rápido, tal vez eso le ayudaría. Si tan solo fuera posible alejarse de todos sus sentimientos rotos corriendo...

"_No puedo volver a amar a nadie", "Acepto ser tuyo, acepto ser tu amante", "No me importa lo que hagas pero, no me molestes". _Si recordaba bien, las pocas palabras que le dedicaba Yuki se contradecían tarde o temprano y no tenían un significado definitivo. Tal vez sólo buscaba a alguien que no lo juzgara y le hiciera sentirse amado, como lo hacía él, aunque eso no significaba que fuera a corresponderle. Y Shuichi tuvo una revelación.

–No me ama, sólo le agrada mi compañía...a veces... - sintió un dolor horrible en la garganta y el pecho; era como si no pudiera respirar, ni gritar, ni llorar; aunque eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. Era sorprendente cómo su cuerpo expresaba el dolor que lo consumía con aquella simple deducción.

Se llevó ambas manos a la garganta y trató de aliviar la presión que sentía tosiendo. Unas cuantas lágrimas gruesas y pesadas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Alguna persona apurada le empujó al pasar obligándole a seguir avanzando y volver a correr lejos de todo, aunque todo se veía borroso y sin sentido tras su mirada nublada.

La bocina y las luces altas de un camión le devolvieron a la realidad unas calles más adelante. Se sintió envuelto por la cegadora luz artificial reviviendo otro triste intercambio de palabras con Yuki, quien desde el principio tuvo un trato hiriente y despectivo con él, "_La próxima vez escoge otro automóvil para que te atropelle. Aunque no pareces alguien lo suficientemente sensible como para suicidarte_", a pesar de que una parte de él deseaba correr nuevamente, sus piernas no se movieron. Y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos mientras tensaba su cuerpo. Todo tenía un límite...

El chirrido de llantas y el estruendoso crujir del metal deformándose detuvo al tráfico y peatones de aquella calle que se llenó de gritos de horror.

Shuichi abrió los ojos con dificultad después de estrellarse contra el frío cemento, pero apenas pudo distinguir el cielo encapotado sobre él entre un rojo oscuro, borroso y suave. Se sentía tan aturdido que trató de moverse sin éxito antes de notar el peso sobre su cuerpo y el temblor de unos brazos que lo sujetaban con demasiada fuerza, todo parecía un mal sueño con dolor incluido en su frágil cuerpo. Con algo de dificultad, retiró de su rostro aquello que le impedía ver con claridad para sorprenderse al hacer contacto con unos cabellos largos y sedosos de color rojo...Hiro...Lloró de amargura por el dolor físico y emocional de aquel maldito día y de felicidad al saber que Hiro estaba allí con él. Pero...

-¿Hiro! – De súbito la alarma llegó a su cerebro - ¡Hiro¿Estás bien¡Respóndeme! – No obtuvo más respuesta que el húmedo calor que resbaló por su cuello y pensó lo peor, abatido - ¿Estás herido! – Con desesperación levantó ambos brazos adoloridos para tomar el rostro de su amigo y ponerlo a una altura suficiente como para observarlo de cerca, mas sólo pudo verlo bañado en lágrimas. - ¿Hiro...?

-Shuichi baka... ¡MALDITA SEA¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? – temblaba descontrolado. Antes estaba esperando en su moto para cruzar la calle, cuando en la esquina perpendicular la bocina de un camión le hizo voltear para ver a Shuichi a punto de ser arrollado y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a lo kamikaze para tomar al pelirrosa por la cintura cuando el camión golpeó la parte trasera de la motocicleta. Ambos tuvieron la suerte de salir disparados un par de metros hacia la derecha, en lugar de terminar bajo el camión junto a la moto, todo gracias a los milagros de la fuerza centrífuga y la gravitación, pero sobre todo al destino que les hizo conocerse muchos años atrás para encontrarse hoy en el momento indicado.

La ambulancia llegó y todo pareció ocurrir en cámara rápida. Una revisión, vendas en los fuertes raspones que se hicieron y un par de dedos fracturados en la mano izquierda de Hiroshi, aunque al reconocerlos todos los paramédicos insistieron en llevarse al guitarrista y al cantante de Bad Luck para una revisión general en el hospital, revisión que por suerte sólo fue de rutina y sin ninguna otra receta que descanso, pomadas para el dolor del golpe y un par de calmantes para el susto. En todo el proceso los dos amigos no intercambiaron una palabra ni siquiera en el taxi (ya que su adorada motocicleta estaba completamente inservible) camino a la casa del pelirrojo, donde Hiro fue directo hacia su cocina por un vaso de agua y Shuichi sólo atinó a seguirlo. Era todo demasiado irreal.

-Aún no me has contestado – Hiroshi pasaba su mirada nerviosa del vaso con agua hacia su mano con el dedo índice y medio entablillado

-¿Nani? – la respuesta torpe del pelirrosa sólo logró sacar de sus casillas a su amigo, quien con la mano lastimada empujó el vaso de la mesa, haciéndolo añicos cuando se estrelló contra la pared mojando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Te pregunte ¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO¡El maldito camión estaba por atropellarte y tú te quedaste quieto en medio de la calle sin moverte un centímetro!

-¡Hiro no te enojes, onegai!

-¿Quieres que me ría¡¡¡Vamos, respóndeme!

-¡NO LO SÉ! Supongo que me asusté...

-No me mientas Shuichi... ¡Qué esta pasando contigo! – lo sujetó por los hombros de repente, con una fuerza que daba escalofríos

-Yo... no se qué hacer... Yuki... yo...no estaba pensando, no puedo pensar sin Yuki...

-¿De qué hablas? – Todo era tan simple y tan estúpido, pero necesitaba más detalles

-Ya no puedo seguir con él... ya no quiero... duele demasiado. Aún lo amo, pero ya no puedo más... – Y Shuichi se puso a llorar entre los brazos de su amigo¿cómo llegaron las cosas hasta ese extremo? – Hiro, por favor... ayúdame

Y Hiroshi le vio, traía en la mirada una infinita tristeza y quiso llorar también por su amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así¿Por qué ese tipo no podía ver lo maravilloso que era Shuichi y darle la felicidad que buscaba en él? Maldito, mil veces maldito.

No lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin contener sus propias lagrimas al escuchar los sollozos de su amigo. Aquel cuerpo frágil y hermoso, tan pequeño que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos, temblaba de frío y dolor. Y un poco más y lo habría perdido, no hubiera vuelto con Yuki pero tampoco con nadie más, por poco...

-Tranquilo Shu-chan, no todo puede ser perfecto siempre- Los sollozos de Shuichi se ahogaban en el pecho de su amigo - Pero yo siempre estaré aquí.

-Hiro... gracias - se limpió con el dorso de la mano el último par de lágrimas rebeldes que bajaban por su rostro - Lo sé... – y se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo en un abrazo efusivo – No sabría que hacer sin ti – instintivamente apoyó su mejilla contra la de su amigo buscando el calor y la ternura que le transmitían aquel inocente contacto

Hiro estrechó más la cintura que aún tenía entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza le besó la mejilla–Yo tampoco se que haría sin ti – Shuichi tembló levemente – Pero lo más probable es que me aburriría sin tus berrinches y me quedaría mucho tiempo libre – y Hiro abrió los ojos sonriendo y ayudando a su amigo que ahora sonreía levemente, entre un par de sollozos finales, entre divertido y contrariado.

-¡Hiroooo!

-Ven

Le ayudó a ponerse de pié y sin soltar su mano lo llevó hacia la habitación. Shuichi no puso ninguna resistencia, aunque su querido Hiro lo llevara a correr en la lluvia en pleno invierno no se quejaría, le tenía una confianza ciega. Apenas llegaron, el pelirrojo hizo que se sentara al borde de la cama comenzando a quitarle la playera lentamente, acariciando la extensión de sus brazos con la yema de los dedos disimuladamente. Ahí estaba Shu, con su ojitos llenos de un cariño eterno y el cabello desordenado viéndole con expectación; estiró una mano hasta su rostro angelical y luego de agarrar su pequeña nariz entre el dedo gordo y el índice se fue hacia el ropero, tomó una enorme camisa de grueso algodón color blanco para lanzársela justo sobre la cabeza

-Hora de dormir, _niño_- lo último lo había dicho sin disimular siquiera una risilla y se puso el pantalón blanco que era la parte inferior del pijama que le había prestado a su amigo. El pelirrosa ya se había puesto la camisa y lanzado sus pantalones cortos a alguna esquina de la habitación, quedándose en un gracioso contraste de calzoncillos verde limón con conejos rosas y la fina camisa de Hiro puesta.

-¿A quién le dices niño? – al parecer, Shuichi se sentía indignado y haría un berrinche de los suyos - ¡Ven aquí y repítelo! – pero al menos, ya sonreía... Si alguien podía hacerlo feliz, tal vez era él...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Hola hace años que no paso por aqui y es la primera vez que publico en la seccion de gravitation, pero espero que les guste

Por si las dudas... supuestamente lo que aparece al principio es la letra de una cancion que esta escribiendo Shuchan, o un poema (como prefieran)

Lo más seguro es que termine en un Shuichi/Hiro, pero todo puede pasar jeje. Aunque lo que si es seguro es que no durara ni 5 capitulos.

Por ahora el rating sera bajo pero subira pronto /

Saludos y buena suerte a todos!

Femme Greeneyes


	2. Sayonara my Love

**Cruzando el Límite**

**2. Sayonara my love**

Al día siguiente Shuichi despertó al lado de Hiro, la noche había sido larga y melancólica mientras se desahogaba entre suspiros cortados por las bromas de Hiro, su simple compañía le había hecho mucho bien. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, aún cansado como para levantarse, pero en lugar de volver a dormir prefirió distraerse con el perfil de su amigo pelirrojo. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? incluso desde la secundaria, cuando se quedaba a estudiar (o mejor dicho cuando Hiro intentaba que se aprendiera todo lo que no había comprendido en todo un año justo la noche antes del examen final) o cuando simplemente se quedaba a pasar la noche para estar más tiempo con él. Pero ahora era tan diferente, ahora se quedaba con él para que le ayudara a curar su corazón roto por culpa de un rubio de ojos dorados que se cruzó en su camino.

En verdad, Hiro era el amigo perfecto. Siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, era un apoyo incondicional y adivinaba lo que pensaba con solo mirarle a los ojos. Le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "te quiero", porque sí, le quería y mucho. Si lo pensaba bien, siempre estaba en su mente, pero desde que conoció a Yuki había decidido pensar cada vez menos en ello. No tenía sentido, Hiro era su amigo, su mejor amigo...era mejor que dejara de pensar tanto...

Quien dijo que el tiempo curaba las heridas tenía razón. Los días pasaron rápido para los dos amigos. Una semana después, la mañana saludó a Hiroshi con más calor del habitual. Tal vez era porque un cuerpo pequeño y suave se hallaba abrazado al suyo. Sonrió para sí mismo, en realidad no le molestaría despertar así todos los días. Se movió lo suficiente para mirar la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Shuichi mientras dormía, y no pudo evitar darle un cariñoso beso en la frente a su amigo. – Oye niño, despierta – susurró con malicia, mientras el pelirrosa fruncía el seño antes de abrir un ojo con pesadez.

-Yo ya no soy un niño – respondió bostezando y frotándose el ojo cerrado con un puño – no vuelvas a decirme así

-N-I-Ñ-O ¿qué me harás ahora? - Hiro se le acercó sin miedo alguno y sonriendo para después sacarle la lengua a Shuichi, hablándole con voz socarrona

-¡Oye! Yo ya soy todo un hombre ¿sabes? – Y por la forma en como lo hizo, el pelirrojo podría jurar que un gato le había saltado encima y trataba inútilmente de rasguñarle la cara, pero lejos de lastimarlo eso sólo le causaba gracia. Así que pensó en la mejor forma de quitarse a Shu de encima sin lastimarlo

-¡Mira Shuichi, hay una extraterrestre tras de ti! – con una ridícula cara de horror, y enormes y llorosos ojos violetas, un chibi pelirrosa estiró los brazos en el aire, antes de caer al suelo enredado en las sábanas.

Mas tarde en el desayuno seguían riendo, intercambiando sonrisas cómplices después de uno que otro comentario que sólo ellos con su extraño entendimiento y vocabulario desarrollado durante la infinidad de años de conocerse comprendían. Con Shuichi desayunando al lado no se podía tener una comida digamos saludable, así que Hiro decidió abrir una caja de galletas de arándano especiales que se acabaron en un dos por tres.

-¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! –dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa que no era de fiar y estirando la mano como quien no quiere la cosa- ¡la última es mía!

-¿Y quién le puso tu nombre? – por algo era guitarrista, con manos más rápidas se llevó a la boca la deliciosa galleta que el pelirrosa veía con cara de hambre, y que Hiro ignoró con una sonrisa deslumbrante – estaba rica

-Hirooo

-¿Nani?

-¡Eres malo!

-Lo sé

-¡Hiroooo!

-Dime

-Tengo hambre...

-...

-¡Hirooo!

-Pero te comiste más de la mitad del paquete de galletas

-¡Pero no me comí la última!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡La última siempre es la mejor!

-... ... ...– (con cara de incredulidad)

-¡Hirooo!

-Está bien... vamos a la tienda

Condenada hora en que Shuichi aprendió a hacer esa cara de animalito hambriento, porque Hiro no podía contra ella.

Después de ir al supermercado y salir de allí con las galletas y la cara roja de vergüenza porque "accidentalmente" Shuichi había lanzado al piso una torre de frascos de pepinillos por ir bailando Spice marmalade por los pasillos; por fin se iban de regreso a casa. Apenas habían cruzado una calle cuando el pelirrosa divisó un puesto de revistas con una foto de Ryuichi en la portada de una y corrió al ataque para comprarla. Su brazo ya estaba estirado en el aire y tenía los ojitos brillando de emoción cuando en sus narices una chica tomó la que resultó ser la última revista. La chica estaba a punto de pagarla y llevársela a casa con toda la alegría del mundo e ignorando los grititos de frustración del extraño muchacho que reclamaba al vendedor porqué no tenía más de aquel tesoro invaluable.

-¡Te pago el doble si me la das! - chilló Shuichi justo cuando el pelirrojo se paraba a su lado enterándose de lo que sucedía - ¡Vamos, dámela!

-Lo siento, pero he buscado esta revista por toda la ciudad y no se la doy a nadie ni por un millón de yens. – Al parecer la chica estaba tan emocionada por haberla conseguido que ni se había dado cuenta de con quién estaba hablando

-¡Hirooo! – Sus ojitos violetas vieron esperanzados a su amigo como si éste tuviera todas las soluciones el mundo y fuera su superman personal.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos para meditar un momento las cosas y llegar a una sola conclusión, tendrían que utilizar las viejas mañas de la secundaria (como cuando querían que las chicas les hicieran el favor de copiarles la tarea). Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Shuichi y ante la mirada atónita de la chica que aún sostenía la revista de la discordia y el taquicárdico viejito que la vendía, acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Shuichi, quien a pesar de haber enrojecido se había dado cuenta de la treta.

-Tranquilo Shuichi-kun – dijo con vos melosa y casi sensual – Si ella no te la quiere dar yo la buscaré por ti por todo Japón si es necesario... no podemos obligarla a hacernos el favor – En ese momento, besó estratégicamente la comisura de los labios del pelirrosa acentuando su sonrojo aún más – A menos, claro está, que la amable señorita decida entregarte la revista y así podríamos seguir con nuestro paseo... – Y para cerrar con broche de oro, abrazó a Shuichi antes de besar tiernamente su cabecita rosada y finalmente dedicarle una sonrisa deslumbrante a la muchacha que estaba totalmente roja hasta las orejas y con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

-¡Oh¡No se molesten! – Inmediatamente estiró los brazos para entregarle a Shuichi su anhelada revista – ¡En realidad no la necesito con tanta urgencia!

El pelirrosa estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, tomó la revista agradeciéndole a la chica, para después colgarse del cuello de Hiro y darle un fugaz beso en los labios - ¡Gracias Hiro¡Eres el mejor! – le dijo después al oído. Y esta vez fue Hiroshi quien se sonrojó. Shuichi siempre era muy espontáneo y no era nada del otro mundo que alguna vez le robara un beso de aquellos, pero eso no impedía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago siempre que aquello pasaba.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos se fueron triunfantes y sonrientes hacia el departamento de Hiro. Cuando llegaron se dedicaron a comer más galletas y a ojear las páginas de la nueva adquisición de Shuichi. Mientras el pelirrosa veía con enormes y emocionados ojos las páginas con fotos de Ryuichi, el guitarrista se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Los besos robados entre él y Shuichi eran muy naturales desde aquella primera vez... cuando prácticamente eran unos adolescentes perdidos en el mundo. Pero aún así, eso no significaba que no sintiera "nada" cuando los suaves labios de su amigo se posaban en los suyos; no era algo raro, pero tampoco podía decir que se le hacía lo más normal del mundo. Siempre había tenido aquella leve fijación en su mejor amigo, pero cuando lo admitió, el pelirrosa ya se había enamorado de Yuki Eiri. Entonces pasó algo por su mente.

-Hey, Shuichi

-¿Nani? – pasó de leer la revista a una cara de seriedad al ver la expresión de Hiro.

-Ya ha pasado una semana – No era bueno ir con rodeos en ese tema, así que el pelirrojo utilizó todo el tacto que tenía para lanzar la pregunta - ¿Cuándo hablarás con Yuki?

-No lo sé – Shuichi bajó su mirada al suelo mientras jugaba con su dedo haciendo circulitos en el piso. – Creo que iré esta noche

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Si... – Sus ojitos reflejaban la tristeza que le causaba su decisión, pero no había otra solución.

Hiro no sabía si sentirse feliz o asustado, empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos; pero quería lo mejor para Shuichi. Antes de que la tarde terminara, los dos se encontraban en la sala; abrazados en un entendimiento silencioso de apoyo moral.

Al rededor de las siete de la noche, Yuki Eiri se encontraba bebiendo la octava cerveza del día frente a su computadora portátil y con toda la inspiración del mundo para escribir un drama, en el cual el personaje principal terminaba suicidándose luego de ser abandonado por su amante. Sonrió con ironía, la inspiración le llegaba siempre de maneras extrañas.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y los pasos que iban hacia la recámara le obligaron a verificar si en realidad era su koibito el que había llegado por fin.

-Ya era hora de que regresaras – Prendió un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, observando la inmutable silueta del pelirrosa frente al ropero.

-No...

-¿Nani? – Aunque fue apenas un susurro, lo había escuchado muy bien. Pero no quería entenderlo.

-No regresé...- el suspiro que salió de sus labios se hizo eterno para el escritor – Sólo vine por mis cosas.

Shuichi comenzó a llenar su mochila anaranjada con sus cosas y aunque sus manos temblaban, no se detuvo.

-¿Qué te sucede baka?

-Yuki, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo- dijo con una voz poco común en él, fuerte y firme aunque estaba a punto de llorar - pero si eso para ti no es suficiente, creo que lo mejor es dejarte tranquilo

Él no le respondió. Nunca sabría si fue porque no tenía nada que decirle o porque estaba demasiado sorprendido con aquella declaración, pero Shuichi se cansó demasiado rápido de esperar una respuesta y trató de salir del cuarto, llevándose en una mochila lo que le pertenecía y la dignidad que le quedaba. Nadie podría comprender la sorpresa que se llevó cuando un par de brazos lo sujetaron con firmeza y algo parecido a la ternura

-Yuki...déjame ir – susurró conteniendo las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos

-No...- con una respuesta tan simple, nadie creería que era un escritor de novelas románticas. Pero lo era.

-Eiri... por favor, no le tengas miedo a la soledad

-Pero...

-Sé que la pasamos muy bien en la cama, pero yo... yo necesito mucho más que eso para ser feliz – Los brazos a su alrededor lo aprisionaron con mayor fuerza

-No se trata de eso... no quiero que te vayas

-Si no me voy, me moriré... esta relación me está matando

-¿Estas seguro?

-...

-Respóndeme Shuichi

-Si...- A estas alturas las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos hombres que habían anhelado sin éxito que aquella relación funcionara y ambos estaban destrozados con el final. Después de un par de suspiros al aire, el rubio decidió dejar ir a su mayor tormento y felicidad.

-No te olvides, que a mi manera...yo quería que funcionara – Yuki dijo eso volteando lentamente a Shuichi para que le viera a la cara, y se diera cuenta de que él también estaba llorando.

-Nunca podré comprenderte...- ¿Cómo podría soportar verlo llorar? Todavía lo amaba...pero no como antes. Si ese era el adiós, lo sería con cohetes y luces de colores. Se abrazó al rubio hombre que estaba dejándolo libre, besándolo con ternura y gratitud para darle una última noche que ambos recordarían, junto a las cosas buenas de su tormentosa relación.

Cuando las manos del pelirrosa acariciaron con suavidad su espalda bajo la tela de su camisa negra, Yuki comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje y llenó de besos el cuello de Shuichi, mientras éste desabrochaba los botones para darse paso hacia su blanca piel. No necesitaron abrir los ojos para llegar a la cama, ambos conocían de memoria aquel que había sido su hogar por más de dos años y la cama pareció recibirles compartiendo los sollozos que dejaban escapar en una mezcla de pasión y tristeza. Una vez que la ropa estaba en el suelo, se abrazaron por un momento eterno, para no olvidar el olor y el tacto de sus cuerpos. Ellos parecían perfectos juntos, pero sabían que no lo eran; si fuera tan fácil cerrar los ojos por más tiempo y aparentar que los errores que ambos cometieron nunca ocurrieron...ahora no estarían llorando.

Con un poco más de valor y dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo la última noche que el hermoso muchacho de ojos violetas le regalaba, Yuki se acomodó con suavidad sobre su cuerpo apoyado en sus antebrazos para poder observarle así, desnudo y sonrosado, inocente y entregado. Apoyó su frente contra la de él y sus labios mostraron una pequeña sonrisa; lo extrañaría demasiado...

Con lentitud, fue bajando una mano por la entrepierna de Shuichi, acariciando sus muslos con manos firmes y dedos fríos que le hicieron estremecer. El pelirrosa se sentía morir de ansiedad, esos dedos largos y fríos como todo en el escritor le volvían loco, porque aún le amaba, pero también había comenzado a odiarlo...una lágrima mas salió de sus ojos para rodar por la almohada de su cama...ya no... Nada volvería a ser igual.

Con movimientos llenos de experiencia, el rubio preparó a su futuro ex amante para recibirlo en su interior y luego, con un movimiento felino, se posicionó sobre él por completo. Le gustaba sentir que lo dominaba (aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así). Nuevamente se vieron a los ojos llenos de pasión uno por el otro, deseando que ese momento no tuviera que terminar.

Se besaron con nostalgia, por lo que fue y no volvería a ser. Sus cuerpos se movían encajando como un rompecabezas interminable, encontrando cada segundo una nueva forma de enredarse entre los besos y caricias que iban cubriendo la extensión de su piel. Sus gemidos, profundos y ahogados, llenaban todo a su alrededor haciendo de la habitación un paraíso de placeres, mientras las embestidas se hacían mas fuertes y profundas, era como subir a una montaña rusa fuera de control.

Entre gemidos y susurros se dijeron adiós para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Yuki despertó, Shuichi ya no estaba allí. Tampoco su ropa, ni su querido tazón. Y en su soledad, el frío escritor de novelas románticas... sólo atinó a prender un cigarrillo y ponerse a llorar...

------------------------------ ------

* * *

Holaaaaaa! Me tardé un poco (ups...) pero el segundo capítulo ya está.

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Significan mucho para mí y me animan a seguir escribiendo¡espero recibir más! (soy una viciosa XD)

Muchas Gracias:

-Ayaka Usami

-Tiare

-usagi-hk

-AISHITERU-SHUICHI

-Pandora-Sakuma

**_Femme Greeneyes_**


	3. First Kiss

**3.- First Kiss**

Flash Back:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran un par de adolescentes inexpertos y se fueron a una fiesta en la cual la bebida, la música y las muchachas no faltaban. Shuichi no se había animado a hablar con ninguna y Hiro se había dedicado a darle su apoyo mientras bebían la novena cerveza de la noche.

-Neh Hirooo... quiero irme de una vez – El tono de desgano que utilizó fue notado de inmediato por el pelirrojo

-¿Y eso porqué? – preguntó mirando el fondo del vaso que acababa de tomarse

-No me siento bien, ya vamonos –Sin esperar una respuesta, Shuichi se levantó tambaleándose un poco y salió del lugar con Hiro tras de él.

-¿Qué sucede Shuichi?

-Quiero irme a casa Hiro, por favor – La tristeza en el pelirrosa era evidente, pero lo mejor era darle un momento antes de seguir hablando del tema.

Se fueron caminando aprovechando que la noche era fresca, y así ambos reaccionarían un poco de todo lo que habían bebido. El silencio no era incómodo, pero le preocupaba un poco al pelirrojo. Simplemente, nunca le había gustado ver a Shuichi triste.

Una brisa helada hizo que el pelirrosa se estremeciera y se abrazara a sí mismo, viéndose aún más desprotegido. Hiro lo vio y se acercó más a su amigo pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, en un abrazo amistoso. Shuichi sólo le sonrió y siguieron así su camino.

-¿Qué sucede Shu? – su voz parecía despreocupada, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la seriedad que tenían sus palabras.

-Te reirás si te digo...- se detuvo bajo el letrero de neón de un café que centelleaba "_París_" en letras verdes

-¿Cuándo me he reído yo de ti? – Hiro exageró la interrogación sin conseguir convencerle en absoluto

-...- como única respuesta, el más pequeño le miró entre enojado y desconfiado con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Neh, está bien. Prometo no reírme.

-Estoy triste porque... creo que nunca me besará nadie... – Sus ojitos violetas miraban la punta de sus dedos índices golpeándose entre sí frente a su nariz, en un gesto que demostraba que estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Estás loco? – Hiro se echó a reír instantáneamente

-¡Hiroooo¡Lo prometiste! – Shuichi le señaló con un dedo acusador

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero es que no entiendo por qué se supone que piensas eso

-¡Debe haber algo malo conmigo! – dijo con una rabieta, jalándose el pelo - Ninguna chica se me acercó en la fiesta y las que me hablan siempre terminan siendo sólo mis amigas... ¿Te parece poco?

-¡Claro que no! - a Hiro se le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta con los gritos de Shuichi – Eres el chico más guapo que conozco – al escuchar esto el pelirrosa se calmó un poco, pero a Hiro se le ocurrió bromear en el peor momento – Aunque tal vez eres tan bonito porque tienes cara de nena

-¡QUÉ! – Y Shuichi volvió a jalarse el pelo y patalear en el piso- ¡ENTONCES SOY UN DEFORME!

-Ya te dije que no...- otra vez lo mismo, la paciencia de Hiro se iba agotando mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía a la cosa rosada armar un escándalo frente a él

-¡SOY HORRIBLE!

-¡Que no lo eres!

-¡BUAAAAAA¡Nadie me besará nuncaaaa! – Y cansado de patear todas las piedras del piso, Shuichi se apoyó de espaldas contra una pared y comenzó a llorar

-¡Mierda Shuichi, que baka eres!- Y siguiendo un impulso, tal vez provocado por la desesperación o quizá por el alcohol; Hiro tomó el rostro del pelirrosa entre sus manos – Eres hermoso... – y sin decir más, le besó…

Aunque Shuichi abrió los ojos como platos por la impresión de aquel beso, pronto los cerró para entregarse a los labios que presionaban los suyos.

Así había pensado siempre que sería su primer beso, repentino y con alguien a quien quisiera mucho. Pero nunca pensó que sería con Hiro... antes de separar sus rostros por completo, el pelirrosa sonrió levemente, en verdad se sentía extrañamente feliz.

-Gracias Hiro… – susurró aún con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin abrir los ojos. Pero Hiro le veía con el rostro completamente sonrojado y algo incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer, parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocarse fijamente en Shuichi. De verdad era hermoso. Sintió que debía decir algo, que esa era su única oportunidad y si no hablaba antes de que aquel momento terminara, no podría hacerlo nunca.

Pero tampoco sabía que era lo que debía decir, estaba demasiado confundido e impresionado con los ojos violetas que acababan de abrirse y le miraba expectantes. Se había atrevido a robarle un beso a su mejor amigo, pero no se atrevió a más...

-Cuando quieras- fue lo único que le dijo, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Sin más palabras se fueron a casa esa noche. Y el momento que compartieron terminó.

En el futuro, Shuichi se tomaría ese "cuando quieras" literalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del Flash Back

Como olvidar aquel primer beso... y las dudas que le trajo después, si tan solo... pero eso ya no importaba. Hiro reaccionó de sus divagaciones y volvió a concentrarse en su amigo pelirrosa sentado en el suelo.

Casi había pasado un mes y Shuichi aún no hallaba consuelo. Ya no lloraba, pero su hermoso rostro no mostraba la felicidad que le caracterizaba y estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala, en la misma posición desde hacía más de media hora, releyendo por decimonovena vez la tapa del CD de Nittle Grasper. Mientras, Hiro le veía con preocupación desde la cocina.

-Oye Shuichi

-¿Nani?

-¿Quieres ir a bailar esta noche? Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos...

-Está bien – sus ojitos brillaron de felicidad con la idea

A eso de las ocho comenzaron a alistarse para salir. Ambos se pusieron jeans (aunque los de Shuichi tenían agujeros que dejaban ver su bronceada piel) y Hiro escogió una camisa color vino tinto, mientras Shuichi comenzaba a ponerse una playera ajustada, con un diseño atigrado en negro y azul. En el baño, iniciaron una guerra con los atomizadores de colonia, por lo que terminaron dejando todo con olor a CK. Antes de salir se fueron a comer cereal a la cocina, porque una de las tantas frases célebres de Shuichi era "_nunca salgas sin llenarte antes de azúcar_". Aún reían porque el departamento estaba _apestando_ a colonia, cuando el teléfono sonó. Por alguna razón Shuichi se puso serio inmediatamente.

-¿Hola? – Hiro decidió contestar antes de que shuichi derritiera el teléfono con su mirada asesina. –Si... ¡Ayaka-chan¿Cómo estás? – Volteó a ver la reacción de Shuichi, pero éste se puso a contar las manchas del techo – Dime... ¿cenar? ... ¿Hoy? Yo... – y el pelirrosa seguía contando las manchas del techo, pero ahora tenía el ceño fruncido. Las miradas de ambos se chocaron, y como Shuichi no quería escuchar el resto de la conversación, salió sin decir nada; aunque si se hubiera quedado, abría visto la sonrisa de satisfacción de Hiro – Verás... no puedo... ya tengo una cita esta noche, y ya debo irme. Adiós- apenas escuchó otro adiós como respuesta, colgó el teléfono y se fue corriendo a buscar a Shuichi.

El pelirrosa ya estaba sentado en la cama quitándose los zapatos con un puchero en el rostro. Hiro no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Shuichi escuchó lo que empezaban a ser carcajadas por parte del pelirrojo, y no se puso muy feliz. Así que le lanzó una bota negra, que Hiro esquivó con facilidad.

-Nada... – Shuichi ya se disponía a quitarse el otro zapato con frustración – Pero no creo que te dejen entrar al club sin zapatos.

-Pero... ¿y Ayaka? - El pelirrosa le miró con incredulidad

-Eso no importa, esta noche tengo una cita muy importante – A Shuichi los ojitos se le iluminaron, pero Hiro le sonrió con malicia – con un mocoso de pelo rosa – Al terminar la frase, Hiro salió corriendo, antes de que una bola rosada lo atacara y otro zapato volara cerca de su oído izquierdo.

- ¡Hirooo!

Después de corretear un rato más por el departamento, salieron listos y dispuestos a divertirse esa noche en el mejor club de Tokio. Apenas entraron, la música ya les rodeaba. Todo era tan divertido e irreal entre los cuerpos que bailaban con euforia uno junto a otro en un mar de gente dentro de la discoteca.

Se apoyaron en la barra para beber algo. Después de un buen par de copas, se voltearon a observar a la multitud bailando. Hiro notó demasiada seriedad en su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que no se con quien bailar – fue su inocente respuesta, sacando la lengua juguetonamente

-Pues conmigo… –le dijo avanzando hacia la pista, Shuichi se limitó a seguirlo de cerca. Cuando encontraron un lugar cómodo se sonrieron con complicidad y comenzaron a moverse con la música, como en el escenario, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que les movía desde el alma.

Shuichi movía sus caderas de una manera sensual y casi morbosa, haciendo que Hiro se pusiera nervioso. El pelirrosa adoraba la música, el ruido, el mismo ambiente... todo le provocaba moverse; a veces con las manos sobre su propio cuerpo y otras moviéndolas al ritmo de la música en el aire. Sabía que era sensual y le gustaba serlo, no necesitaba fijarse alrededor para saber que varias miradas se posaban sobre él. Pero él quería más, disfrutaba con sentirse deseado, pero él quería amor...

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y perdido en sus propios movimientos cuando sintió las manos de Hiro posándose en sus caderas, acercándose más a él y provocándole con sus propios movimientos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel juego lo traían por años y aquella noche no sería la excepción. Sabía que era un juego peligroso, ese de provocarse. Prácticamente se acosaban mutuamente en el escenario, despertando los gritos desesperados de las fans que los veían; y aunque K. pensara que era sólo cosa de marketing (y muy buen marketing, por cierto) ellos ya realizaban ese coqueteo descarado desde la secundaria, siempre para conseguir algo; ya fuera de los demás o uno del otro.

Bailaron sin cansancio por horas y aún no había un ganador en su juego de sensualidad. Dispuesto a ser el vencedor, Shuichi comenzó a mover sus caderas de tal manera que Hiro, con el rostro completamente rojo, comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar acorralado entre un muy flexible pelirrosa y un pilar de la discoteca. Finalmente, Shuichi pasó sus brazos desde los hombros de Hiro hasta su estómago, y luego, con lentitud se abrazó a su cintura, arañando un poco la piel de su espalda; logrando que Hiro se estremeciera y le mirara con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro sonrojado. Para el toque de gracia, se acercó a sus labios lo suficiente como para sentir su mutua y agitada respiración, alejándose con suavidad hasta su oreja, besando el pedazo de piel que se hallaba debajo, justo antes de empezar el cuello. Hiro apenas podía creer lo que su amigo acababa de hacerle, y su respiración acelerada le traicionó.

-¡Te gané! – exclamó el pelirrosa lleno de emoción, ante el nerviosismo inocultable del pelirrojo.

-¡Hiciste trampa! – rezongó Hiro con una carcajada al mismo tiempo

-Que yo recuerde nunca pusimos reglas - dijo un inocente Shuichi que le sacó la lengua y comenzó a reír.

Hiro quedo totalmente vencido con eso, y sin dejar de reír, besó la frente de Shuichi.

De repente la música bailable terminó. ¿Qué hora era¿Las cinco o las seis de la mañana? El tiempo había pasado sin notarlo entre ambos. La música lenta comenzó y mientras muchos se retiraban, otras parejas se abrazaban para seguir bailando. Hiro tomó con nerviosismo la cintura de Shuichi y en respuesta, éste se limito a sonreírle y abrazarse de su cuello; se había divertido mucho. Pasó tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que casi había olvidado que siempre que salía con el pelirrojo la pasaba muy bien. Mientras se movían lentamente al compás de la música, Shuichi apoyó su rostro contra el cuello de su amigo en un contacto íntimo poco común entre ellos.

-Hiro...

-¿Si?

-¿Me dejarás algún día?

-No, ni en mil años...

-Gracias, Hiro

-Cuando quieras... – ambos sonrieron ante esa respuesta.

Antes de irse remataron la noche con una botella entera de sake que apenas les permitió irse de pié.

Hiro se tambaleó después de entrar a su departamento con Shuichi colgado de su brazo, ambos riéndose sin sentido.

-Creo que mejor nos dormimos de una vez antes que amanezca

-Si Hiro, siempre tienes razón

-¿Naní? Se nota que estas muy bebido ¿ne?

-Shhhh... Despertarás al gato de la vecina

-¿Cuál gato?

-El de la vecina... –respondió Shuichi con una voz apenas audible, una vez que se desplomó sobre su cama.

-... – Hiro se quedó sin habla, preguntándose cual de las vecinas tenía un gato

- Hirooo... –Shuichi le llamó con una mano haciendo un ademán para que acercara su oreja a su boca y poder susurrarle

-Dime

-Eres... un príncipe de pelo rojo... –y lo siguiente que Hiro escuchó fueron los leves ronquiditos del pelirrosa. Quedando en boxers y una camiseta, el pelirrojo se acurrucó junto a Shuichi, dispuesto a dormir como una piedra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pues me tarde un poco... fue porque me fallo la inspiración en este chap. que todavia no me convence, pero en fin...

GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME ENVIARON REVIEW! les quiero mucho, de verdad T-T

Espero que le guste a quien lo lea y las sugerencias y comentarios seran bien recibidas. (Critica constructiva por favor! XD)

-- Femme Greeneyes --


End file.
